


Tell Me How to Feel About You Now

by indiighost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiighost/pseuds/indiighost
Summary: Peter grit his teeth and sighed. He never imagined telling her would turn out like this, he couldn't blame her for being concerned. He had brushed with death many more times than he would like to admit. If something ever did happen to him what would they even tell her?---Aunt May finds out Peter's secret and he has to deal with the fact that she'll never look at him in the same way again





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah so this is the first time I've ever posted my writing anywhere so I decided to start off slow. This fic mostly focuses on the interactions between the characters so I could get a feel of them before jumping into a bigger story
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! Feel free to drop any critique in the comments I'm always looking to improve my work!

"What the fuck!?" Aunt May's voice scared the life out of him.

Peter whipped around to face her, his heart pounding in his chest. "M-May!" he cried, "What're you doing here?" He tried to change out of his suit quickly.

"This is my house, Peter, what is all this?" she questioned.

Peter wracked his brain for an excuse, "I-it's a costume, y'know, for a comic convention." he said innocently.

May wasn't convinced for a second, "There aren't any conventions coming up, it's November."

Peter blinked, "Halloween costume?" he couldn't sound convincing even if he tried.

"You know what?" May said thoughtfully, "This all makes sense now!" She turned and stormed into the living room.

Peter struggled to pull a t-shirt over his head as he chased after her. "No, May, let me explain!" he said desperately.

May spun round to face him, her face just inches from his as she spoke, "I don't need you to explain! I understand now. The Stark internship, the sneaking out AND the sneaking back in at night. I can't believe you would keep this from me!"

"I couldn't tell you 'cause I knew you'd try and stop me...I didn't want to put you in any danger." Peter looked at the floor.

"But that means you were in danger!" May cried, looking away from him. Realisation suddenly dawned in her eyes, "The ferry that almost sank, the accident with your friends in Washington, that plane that went down off Coney island, that was all you."

"If I wasn't people would have died." Peter said softly.

"You could have died!"

"It's my job to protect people."

"No! You're job is to go to school and be a normal teenager."

"But I'm not a normal teenager, May, I have a responsibility."

"Responsibility? You're fifteen years old!"

"Yeah, I'm fifteen, not five, I don't need you making my decisions for me when you don't even understand!" Peter's voice rose to a shout, when he realised he snapped his mouth shut.

Aunt May flinched, staring at him, her dark eyes laced with pain.

"Aunt May, I-"

She turned away from him and without another word, disappeared into her room, the door closing quickly behind her, leaving Peter standing alone in the living room.

Peter grit his teeth and sighed. He never imagined telling her would turn out like this, he couldn't blame her for being concerned. He had brushed with death many more times than he would like to admit. If something ever did happen to him what would they even tell her? Peter shook the thought out of his head and glanced outside. The sun had already gone down, casting cold pale light over the city.  
Quietly, Peter went back into his room, making sure to close the door behind him this time. He snatched the red and blue suit from his bed and hurriedly slipped it on. Climbing out the window, he then crept along the wall and peered into his Aunt's bedroom. May lay on the bed, turned towards the wall with her back facing him. Peter bit his lip. Should he even be going out like this after what just happened?

"I have a responsibility." He muttered to himself before scaling the rest of the building to reach the roof.

Peter pulled his mask on and was greeted by the UI of his suit.

"Good evening, Peter." A disembodied voice said brightly.

"Hey, Karen." He replied.

"I'm detecting distress. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter lied, changing the subject before Karen could argue, "Anything going on out there?"

"It's been a quiet day but CCTV has picked up suspicious activity a few blocks north of your location, car theft."

Peter smiled, "Just what I wanted to hear, Karen."

He shot a web out as he lept from the roof. Feeling the wind roar in his ears made his heart beat faster with exhileration. This was what being Spiderman was all about.

\---

Karen had been right, it was a quiet night. After Peter twarted the car thieves the only other thing he delt with was a mugging down town. Now he had found himself a perch on the top of a building near the old Avengers Tower. He gazed up at the structure. The logo had already been stripped from the front and scaffolding had built up around the tower. Whoever was moving in there next required a lot of changes.  
Peter frowned. He felt further away from Mr. Stark than ever, he was on his own now. If Peter ever needed help it may not arrive in time.He shivered from the thought as well as the cold. The only people he had now were Ned and Aunt May.

Aunt May.

Peter had actually managed to forget about their argument before. What time was it? He should probably bring something back for her. Perhaps food would persude her to forgive him. Peter made his way to the closest takeout, keeping an eye out for trouble along the way. 

When he zipped in an elderly woman greeted him with a smile. "Spiderman!" she beamed, "Same as last time?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, please."

"It's been a while," the lady said as she rung in his order, "You haven't argued for a long time."

"N-no, we haven't." He muttered.

"I bet it won't last long, I hope it doesn't." The lady smiled sympathetically.

"Thanks."

"You didn't have that suit before did you?" She asked.

"No, I finally got an upgrade." 

"About time, you look like a real hero now...but don't be getting mixed up with that Stark character and his clowns," she wrinkled her nose, "You're a good boy." She turned and grabbed his order and handed it to him.

Peter gave her the money, "I know, I won't, thanks!" He waved goodbye as he left the reastuaraunt and headed home.

\---

When he got back not a single light was on, May musn't have left her room the whole night. On the bright side she wouldn't know he'd left. Peter set the food on the kitchen counter and approached her room.

He knocked the door lightly, "Aunt May...I got you some takeout." He listened for a response. "It's your favourite."

Silence dragged on for what felt like forever.

Peter leaned his forehead against the door, "I'm sorry I yelled earlier," he said softly, "I just didn't want you getting mixed up in all this." He took a step away from the door, "Goodnight, May."

Peter sighed and walked back into his room, climbing up onto the top bunk of his bed. He was exhausted so sleep came easily to him.

Hopefully things would be better in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's alarm beeped relentlessly in his ears, jolting him out of sleep. Groaning, he rolled over and shut it off. He swore he had only just closed his eyes for a second but the clock said otherwise, reading 6:02am in bright green text.  
Sleepily, he forced himself to sit up, rubbing sleep from his eyes before sliding off the bed and landing clumsily on the floor, he caught himself on the side of the bed just in time. With a yawn Peter got dressed and made his way out of his room.  
Aunt May was already up and was busy cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning." Peter said groggily.

She didn't reply, silently carrying on making scrambled eggs.

Peter felt his heart drop. Memories from what happened the night before coming back and slapping him in the face.  
He caught a glimpse of the food he had brought back last night. Completely untouched. The bag hadn't even been opened.  
Dragging his feet, Peter went into the bathroom. He didn't have the energy to shower. Instead, he filled the sink with hot water, washed his face and hair before brushing his teeth. When he went back out his aunt was sitting by the window, staring out, her eyes not focused on anything in particular.  
Peter pulled on a jacket and threw his bag over his shoulders. Grabbing an apple as he headed for the door.

He stopped short, turning back to his aunt, "I'm going to Ned's after school today," he paused in hope of a reply, "If you need anything just call yeah?"

Once again he was met with silence.

Peter wished she would come and kiss him on the cheek and wish him a good day at school like she usually did.  
Slowly, he opened the door and slipped out, closing it gently behind him.

\---

As usual the school was buzzing with activity. Loud chatter echoing around the corridors. Screens on the walls played the school announcements, hosted by the students themselves. Peter kept his eyes to the ground as he approached his locker. Pulling it open and grabbing what books he needed out of the mess and tossing others back in. Footsteps behind him signalled the arrival of Ned.

"Hey, Peter!" Ned's voice was bright.

"Hi, Ned." Peter said flatly without turning round.

"It's not like you to be late...is everything okay?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter looked at him.

Ned frowned slightly, "You sure? You don't look 'fine'."

Peter broke eye contact with Ned, "You're right, I-"

The sharp ringing of the bell cut him off, signalling the start of class.

Peter shut his locker, "I'll tell you during lunch." he said shortly.

"Oh." Ned seemed to hesitate leaving before quickly changing his mind, "See you then."

"Bye."

Peter watched his friend hurry away and sighed. Why couldn't Aunt May have taken it more like Ned had?

Shoving books into his bag he headed in the opposite direction up the corridor towards the english classrooms.

\---

The whole day Peter faced boring class after boring class. Even biology wasn't interesting him. Any other day he would be daydreaming about fighting crime as Spider-man but right now his mind was just blank.  
Finally the bell rang for lunch.  
As Peter and the other students filed out, the biology teached called him back. Peter sighed, he didn't want to be in class any longer.

"Yes, Dr. Howard?" He glanced over his shoulder to the teacher.

Howard waved him over, "You're more spacey than ever, Mr. Parker." he commented.

"I'm sorry, sir." Peter muttered.

"No need to apologise, as long as you're still getting top grades in my class I'm happy."

Peter shifted his feet nervously, "Is this about my grades, sir?"

Howard barked a laugh, "No, no, of course not!" He paused, "I actually have a proposition for you."

"Proposition?" Peter tilted his head.

"Er, more like an opportunity." Howard corrected himself, "I have no doubt you're familiar with Oscorp."

Peter straightened up, "Y-yes, of course."

"Oscorp is at the forefront of scientific and medical innovation, even outcompeting Stark." Howard said boldly, "Between you and me, Oscorp is actually setting up shop right here in New York."

"Where the Avenger's Tower used to be."

Dr. Howard nodded, "And since this is their first lab on the east coast they want to test the waters when it comes to local talent, they are offering an internship place to one lucky student who excels in their field."

"And you want me?"

"Well...yes, that's why you're here."

"I-I'm honoured, sir, really, but I was hoping to go into engineering, robotics, stuff like that." Peter stammered.

"I'm aware of your gift with machines but do you really want to pass up this opportunity, Peter?" Howard looked intensly at him.

Peter frowned, "No."

"Good lad." Howard smiled.

"But I'd have to ask my aunt first." Peter explained.

"Of course, but don't dawdle. This place won't be up for grabs for very long."

Peter started to back out of the room, "I know, I'll think about it, I gotta go!" he darted out and went to find Ned.

\---

"Oscorp? As in THE Oscorp? That's insane!" Ned cried.

"I know right? I can't believe Dr. Howard would consider me!" Peter bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"Well? Are you gonna take it?" Ned looked at his friend.

"I'd love to but..." Peter trailed off.

"But what? Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

"I'd have to ask Aunt May." Peter muttered.

"Well yeah. It's not like she wouldn't let you."

"No, she would let me."

"Then what's with the long face?" Ned looked puzzled.

Peter clenched his jaw, "She found out, Ned." His voice came out barely above a whisper.

"Found out?"

"About the Spider-man thing!" Peter hissed.

"What? How!?" Ned questioned.

"I was so stupid! I got so excited when Mr. Stark gave me the suit back I completely forgot she was home and she saw me and I treid to explain but she's not an idiot, of course she figured it out easily,"

"Whoa, Peter slow down!"

"We started arguing and I yelled at her, I shouldn't have but I did and now she won't even look at me!" Peter whimpered, "What if she never wants to speak to me again?" He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Aw c'mon, Peter, this is your Aunt May we're talking about." Ned sat down beside him, crossing his legs.

"I know we've argued before but this time it was different, Ned." Peter couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes. He covered his face with one hand.

Ned looked sympathetically at his friend, putting one arm around Peter's shoulders, "Do you remember that huge fight we had in the 3rd grade?"

Peter nodded.

"All about whether or not Han Solo was cooler than Luke Skywalker," Ned smiled at the memory, "And you swore you would never speak to me again because I thought a blaster was miles better than a lightsaber." He snickered, "What happened?"

Peter wiped his eyes, "I missed having someone to nerd out over Star Wars with." He chuckled.

"Exactly! You could barely cope without me!" Ned laughed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Peter shoved him playfully.

The pair laughed together for a moment.

"What I'm saying is you and your aunt need each other."

"I guess you're right."

"I was then and I am now." Ned said smugly.

"Excuse me? Luke Skywalker will always be way cooler than Han Solo!"

"What? A space criminal vs. a random kid with magic powers and a glowstick is no competition!"

"Luke is the protagonist, he wins by default!"

"Alright, alright, I'll be the bigger man and stop this before it goes too far." Ned smirked. "You're still coming over to mine for the math study group, right?"

"Yeah! Where you not there? MJ threatened to kill me if I didn't go." Peter laughed.

"Good idea, I think she was actually serious this time."

The pair stood up.

"I'm telling you, everything will be fine." Ned emphasised.

"Thanks, Ned."

Ned patted Peter on the back, "Have you eaten anything today?"

Peter shook his head.

Ned rolled his eyes, "How do you even survive? Come on."

Together they walked to the cafeteria.

\---

At last the final bell rang. Peter made sure to pick up his math textbooks before meeting up with Ned. He was already outside chatting enthusiastically with MJ. The tall girl slouched against the bike rack, a slight smirk on her face as she listened to Ned babble. She looked up as Peter approached.

"Wow, you actually made it this time." She said monotonously.

"I did tell you he was coming." Ned nudged her.

"Whatever." MJ waved him away, "Let's talk Geometry." she pointed at Peter.

"Uh, shouldn't we wait until we're at Ned's?" He looked at his firend for help.

"Yeah, we should, let's go." Ned walked on.

Peter hurried after him.

"Ugh, fine." MJ sighed, following them.

\---

"If would already know all this why did you want me to come so much?" Peter tilted his head.

MJ shrugged, "Better safe than sorry."

Peter was completely baffled by her, "Sure but-"

"And we're hanging out too, right?" 

"Yeah! You're hardly ever around to hang out anymore." Ned spoke before Peter could get another word in.

"I've...been busy." Peter stared at Ned.

"Oh yeah, that Stark thing." MJ was suddenly uncharacteristically interested, she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table.

"Oh that? We're done for now." Peter glanced away.

MJ squinted at him, "Then why are you still so flaky?"

"Flaky? I'm not flaky." Peter said defensively.

"Eeh, you are a little flaky." Ned muttered.

"Whose side are you on? You know why!"

"I'm just saying."

"Oh, so you know why?" MJ turned to Ned.

"Uhh..."

Peter glared at him over MJ's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Look at the time! It's getting pretty late." Ned pretended to look at an imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Don't give me that, you're not even wearing a watch." MJ said flatly.

"He's right, I need to get home, it's been dark for a while." Peter pulled his books together.

"Also, my mom has work tomorrow, you should go too." Ned said awkwardly, standing up with Peter.

MJ rolled her eyes, "Fine. Keep your secrets but whatever it is I WILL find out." She stood, grabbed her belongings and left.

Once Peter was sure she was gone he turned to Ned.

"Hey, that was mostly your fault this time." Ned spoke over him.

"You weren't exactly believeable either, she's onto us now." Peter sighed.

"She's harmless, don't worry about it."

"Harmless? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Peter pulled his bag over one shoulder. "See you tomorrow, please don't talk to her until I come up with something."

"Sure...bye."

\---

The rain pounded down hard as Peter walked home. Flecks of ice in each drop felt like needles on his skin as they hit him. Blinking water out of his eyes he looked around the street. Watching people run for cover as it rained ever-harder. Peter couldn't be bothered to run but thankfully Ned didn't live far from him.  
When he entered the lobby of the apartment block he lingered in the lobby for a short moment, appreciating the heat of the building, not like it did him much good. Peter was soaked to the skin.  
Shoes squelching with every step he climber the stairs leaving a trail of wetness as he went. With a cold, shaky hand he opened the door to his home and went in.  
Aunt May was still in the same place Peter left her before heading to school. She looked up from mindlessly scrolling on her phone, her expression unreadable as she looked him up and down before returning her attention to her phone.  
Peter brushed back his soaking hair, peeling off his jacket and removing his shoes before taking the sodden pile into the bathroom. He locked the door and dumped the pile in the laundry basket before getting undressed.

After showering Peter got changed into a clean t-shirt and jeans, simply towel drying his hair before stepping out of the bathroom. He looked between the living room and the open door of his bedroom. Did he really want this to drag on any longer? Of course not. Why would he?  
Stepping lightly, Peter crept across the room and sat down on the couch opposite his aunt. Drawing hhis knees up to his chest and gripping them tightly as if it would comfort him. He searched for something to say. As he opened his mouth to speak Aunt May lifter her head. Something in the way she looked at him told Peter to keep quiet but he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I never wanted you to find out this way." Peter said quietly.

"Then when were you going to tell me, Peter." there was an edge to her voice, "Be honest, did you really want to?"

"I would have when the time was right."

"When would the right time be then? When you get seriously hurt or worse?"

"N-no."

"When Mr. Stark comes to me with another lie about how there was an accident in the lab?" She continued, "He told me that one before when you came home from Berlin with a concussion."

"That was my idea, I didn't want you to worry."

"Didn't want me to worry? I've always worried about you. Everyday when you go to school, when I stay late at work for the extra money, I worried but this is something else. I'm beyond worried, I'm terrified about this!"

"You don't understand that I need to do this." Peter said rigidly.

"And you don't seem to understand why I feel this way. Have you forgotten about him already!?"

Peter's voice caught in his throat, "No, I haven't."

"Your uncle, my husband was shot, he died on the street cold and alone. He didn't deserve that and I don't deserve to lose you too!"

"I don't deserve to be able to sit by and do nothing when I have to power to help!"

"You deserve to be safe, even if it means doing nothing!"

"No, I don't."

"Why?"

"Because the last time I did nothing Uncle Ben died!" Peter cried out. "No one deserves to die that way, Aunt May! I want to do everything I can so no one has to suffer like we did, like you do because I. Did. Nothing." Peter stood up and headed for the door, grabbing his backpack as he went.

"Peter, wait!" Aunt May called.

Peter ignored her, flinging open the door and running downstairs as fast as his legs could carry him. Aunt May gave chase but by the time she reached the bottom floor Peter was long gone.

The heavy rain had since eased into snow as darkness fell. Large white flakes floated down gently through the frigid night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really good time writing this chapter especially the interactions between Peter and Ned. There's even a little hint to the plot of my next fic so keep an eye out for that I should start writing it soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly but surely snow gathered thickly on pavements and buildings.   
It didn't take long for Peter to come to his senses and regret this decision. He sat cross-legged on a rooftop, his arms wrapped around his abdomen in an attempt to save as much heat as he could. His jagged breath escaped his lips in a plume of white smoke with vanished into the atmosphere.  
Shaking flecks of snow from his hair, he forced his head up to peer over the edge of the building to the street below. Passing cars churned up the fresh snow, turning it to thick, dirty slush. Everything felt so peaceful, the noise of the city dampened by heavy clouds overhead.  
Peter, on the other hand, felt far from peaceful. He hadn't felt guilt like this for a long time. He was an idiot the think things could go back to the way they were; not before May found out but back when his uncle was still alive. Nothing had been the same since no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise. Peter never expected to miss his previous normal life so much.  
A shudder rattled him, yanking him out of his thoughts and tossing him back into freezing reality.  
With his muscles aching and joints stiff from the cold, Peter struggled to pull himself to his feet, giving himself a shake to get rid of any snow that had settled on him. His teeth chattered. He'd been out for long enough. Aunt May's calls had long faded. Perhaps she had already went home.  
Peter hesitated on the edge of the building, a voice in his head told him otherwise, turning back towards the bright lights of the city centre an uneasy sensation filled him. Something felt wrong but Peter couldn't figure out what. Despite his urge to find somewhere warm he needed to find out what was going on.  
After readjusting the straps on his web-shooters Peter took off, going as fast as he could.  
He looked around frantically as he swung, the cold wind stinging his skin and making his eyes water. In all honesty, he didn't even know what he was looking for.  
The sound of a familiar voice below grabbed his attention, distracting him for a moment. He turned sharply, practically flinging himself off course. His feet skidded along the side of a building, bringing him to a blundering halt.  
Peter recognised the voice of his aunt instantly.  
Getting lower he spotted her being forced to back into an alley way by a group of imposing men.

There were three of them, one with a dark beard, a short man with ginger hair and a large man with a bald head who was obviously the leader. 

"You're a pretty thing." The bald man growled, "Why don't you come with us?"

"Leave me alone! I need to find my nephew!"

"If you wanted to be left alone you shouldn't have gone wandering the city at night." The ginger man grinned.

The leader grabbed her by the arm, lifting her off her feet. She tried to fight against him but he was too strong.

Peter felt his blood boil and with little thought he threw himself into the fight. Luckily he had the element of surprise.  
Swinging down he struck the man as hard as he could with his heels. With a grunt he released his grip from Aunt May. She landed with a hard thud on the ground and scrambled out of the way as the man stumbled. It hadn't been enough force to completely knock him over.   
The surprise was gone almost instantly. 

"Get him!"

The other two lunged at Peter, he dodged them easily, pulling himself up over their heads and knocking them down with powerful kicks.   
They were easy.  
Heavy foot steps behind him told Peter that baldy was finally making a move. Peter evaded a punch and returned it with two blows to the stomach and a kick in the chest to drive the man back.   
The cold had slowed Peter just enough that he wasn't able to avoid the man gripping him by the ankle as he retreated. He pulled Peter towards him then slammed him into the asphalt.  
Peter choked as the air was knocked from his lungs.

"Peter!" Aunt May cried.

Peter's vision clouded, stars spun in front of his eyes. He shook his head to clear it, feeling a cold sensation where blood was spilling from his head. Rolling over onto his back he felt pressure on his chest as the man pressed down on him, holding down his arms too.

"Think you're one of those heroes, do ya?" The man sneered, turning to his companions, "Get up and go get her!"

"Aunt May, run!" Peter wheezed, attepmting to throw him off.

The man silenced him with a punch to the jaw, "Shut your trap, kid!"

Blood bubbled from the corner of Peter's mouth and oozed from his nose.

Aunt May struggled but was no match against them as they dragged her over.

"Two for the price of one, eh?" The shortest man smirked at his leader.

The bald man shook his head, "This one has too much fight." he referred to Peter.

"No! I'm all he has!" Aunt May sobbed, trying to pull away, "Please, take us both!"

The man narrowed his eyes as she broke into hysterics. 

Aunt May hung her head, continuing to cry then lifting her eyes to look at Peter.

Peter realised it was an act, he looked at her then glanced at the leader.

She nodded. They both had the same idea.

The three men were clearly very uncomfortable. Shuffling their feet, unsure of what to do. Peter watched as the two restraining his aunt loosened their grip.  
Now was her chance.

"Go, now!" Peter called.

She slipped away from them, knocking into the leader and causing him to lose his balance.  
Peter felt the weight release from his chest and sprang into action, leaping to his feet and tearing his arms free from restriction. He wasn't holding back this time.  
The leader took a swing for Aunt May. Using his webs, Peter pulled his feet out from under him. The leader collapsed like a ton for bricks, glaring at Peter from the ground. The other two men tried to make a quick get away but Peter stopped them in their tracks. Binding up their arms and legs with webbing. None of them were going anywhere.  
Sirens blared in the distance, someone must have reported the commotion.

Peter turned to his aunt, grabbing her hand, "Come on, we should get out of here."

\---

Once they were a few blocks away Peter leaned on a wall to catch his breath. His head pounded. Wiping blood from his mouth he glanced at Aunt May, immediately looking away when he saw the worry ingrained on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as she approached, he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I'm fine." She paused, "Look at the state of you." she said with concern.

Peter laughed weakly, "I'm fine."

"Bullshit. Come here." She took him by the arm and turned him to face her, "You always laugh off your pain." she muttered, brushing Peter's hair out of his face and inspecting the blood and bruising on the side of his head. There was silence between them as she did so, "I'm not mad at you." she said at last.

Peter kept his eyes down, "You have every right to be."

Aunt May shook her head, "Not really...I'm just-"

"Just what?" he looked at her.

"Afraid to see you grow up."

Peter stared at her, "Aw, Aunt May..."

"I mean it. This decision you made, the decision to help everyone you can, it's so kind and responsible. It reminded me that you're not always going to need me." She looked away.

"Why would you think that?"

She shrugged.

"You're all I have, Aunt May." Peter said sincerely.

"You have your friends."

"They're not the same as you." he met her gaze, "You've been there for me as long as I can remember. I-if I didn't have you I don't know what I'd do." Peter hugged her tightly, burying his head into her shoulder, "Who else is gonna be there when I need help or when I need to be told I'm being stupid?" He half-laughed, half-wept.

"I'm sure Ned makes sure you know."

"Yeah...I never listen to him though." Peter snickered.

Aunt May pulled him close, laughing with him, "Speaking of you being stupid, it wasn't very clever of you to run off into the night wearing a t-shirt! You're freezing, Peter!"

Peter wiped his eyes, "It is a little bit cold..."

"A little bit? It's a big bit cold." Aunt May shivered, "Let's get home before we freeze!"

Together they headed on, Peter kept his arm around his aunt's shoulders, letting her lean against him as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That's it, my first fic! I had a ton of fun writing this, hope everyone enjoyed it :)


End file.
